Semiconductor doping processes are essential in front-end-of-line (FEOL) processing for manufacturing semiconductor zones of different conductivity type, for example p-doped and n-doped semiconductor zones. A precise and homogeneous doping of a semiconductor body, for example a background doping of a semiconductor wafer is desirable for meeting demands on specified device characteristics, for example demands on breakdown voltage, breakdown strength or softness. Meeting these demands becomes even more challenging when moving to greater ingots lengths and greater wafer diameters.